Extinction
Extinction is a game mode featured in Call of Duty: Ghosts. The game mode features up to four players fighting aliens in a post-apocalyptic world. Players have objectives, which are to destroy alien Hives & complete Challenges. Players also earn money by killing aliens, destroying Barrier Hives or searching Search Piles. The money earned from these can be used to purchase additional guns placed through out the map (similar to Zombies) and use abilities selected pre-game. The traps that can be used against the aliens are the electrical fence and fire trap. The traps cost money to set and only last for a short period of time. The traps do not have a cooldown time and can be used as often as the player wants provided they have the money needed. There are four classes for the player to choose from, Weapon Specialist, Tank, Engineer, and Medic. For each class there is a specific set of unique abilities/perks that the player will be able to utilize for themselves or their team. There is also loadout slots that players can choose different options from including: Pistol, Ammo Type, Team Support, Strike Package & Equalizer, the player also passively has On the Go & Resilience. Once the player completes level thirty, they will automatically prestige, allowing them to equip an additional Relic, once per prestige. The mode is not infinite round based like Zombies but has an ending and is much more linear, although the ending is optional. If a player receives enough damage they will fall to the ground (frequently referred to as "down"). During this period of time the player still has the option of using his or her secondary weapon. However, another teamate must revive the fallen teamate or they will bleed out and die. When a player dies they will be in spectate mode and a dog tag will appear where their body was located. Nevertheless, It is still possible for another player to revive the dead player at their dog tag. Money System The base money gained is determined by the type of enemy killed & is then multiplied by how or where the enemy was killed. If two of the same type of multipliers apply then only one applies to the money given, if a positive & negative multiplier apply then the base money is given. An additional multiplier of 0.3x is added to any alien that spawns in the Cabin area of Point of Contact. Also, the player can only hold $ 6,000 at one time, unless they fully upgrade their Engineer class, in which they could hold $ 8,000. Positive multipliers: *1.5x: Killed with a critical hit *1.5x: Killed with melee Negative multipliers: *0.5x: Killed with a hit to the armor (Does not apply with Armor Piercing Ammo) *0.5x: Assisted kill Every hive will give each player some money based on their performance during the time it takes to destroy the hive. Also, for each barrier hive, a box with $ 3,000 will be inside after it is destroyed. Maps *Point of Contact Enemies *Scout *Hunter *Scorpion *Seeker *Rhino *Leper Ranks Rank unlocks: *Rank 2 - Stun Ammo *Rank 3 - Tank - Multiplayer Background *Rank 4 - Feral Instincts *Rank 5 - Engineer *Rank 6 - Grenade Turret *Rank 7 - .44 Magnum *Rank 8 - Armor *Rank 9 - Mortar Strike *Rank 10 - Medic *Rank 11 - Multiplayer Background *Rank 12 - Incendiary Ammo *Rank 13 - M9A1 *Rank 14 - Team Booster *Rank 15 - Crowd Control *Rank 16 - MP-443 Grach - Multiplayer Background *Rank 17 - Random Supplies *Rank 18 - Trinity Rocket *Rank 19 - Multiplayer Patch *Rank 20 - Explosive Ammo - Multiplayer Background *Rank 21 - Multiplayer Background *Rank 22 - Sentry Gun *Rank 23 - MK32 Grenade Launcher *Rank 24 - Multiplayer Patch *Rank 25 - Armor Piercing Ammo *Rank 26 - Multiplayer Background *Rank 27 - Multiplayer Patch *Rank 28 - Vulture *Rank 29 - Minigun Rank 30 - relics Conclusion The requirements to conclude extinction are straight-forward. There are a total of fourteen hives that must be destroyed (two of which require aid from a helicopter). After destroying the fourteenth and final hive, you and your team must arm a nuclear device simultaneously. Thereafter you will have a total of four minutes to rendezvous at the starting point of your mission for extraction. During this period of time a massive amount of aliens will be pursuing you and your team. Once you have reached the starting point a helicopter will be waiting to extract you. As you escape in your helicopter the nuclear device will explode in the distance. Achievements/Trophies No Man Left (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Escape with all four players Sprinter (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Reach the exfil chopper with 1 minute and 30 seconds or more remaining on the clock. Made it Out Alive (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Escape 1st time Completionist (25 / Bronze Trophy ) - Complete all Extinction challenges and escape. Cabin Fever (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - Make it to the cabin. City Dweller (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Make it to the city. Any Means necessary (40 / Bronze Trophy ) - Get 50 kills with the electric fence and fire traps in a single game. Trash Picker (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Scavenge 40 items in a single game. Throttled Escape (10 / Gold Trophy ) - Escape using a relic. Gallery Extinction Mode CODG.png|The Extinction mode as seen in the Squads trailer. Extinction Teaser CODG.jpg|Teaser image. Hive_Extinction_CoDG.png|Alien hive. Seekers Extinction CoDG.png|Seekers. Soldiers Running Extinction CoDG.PNG|Four soldiers running from Hunters. Female against aliens Extinction CoDG.jpg Soldiers Defending Drill CoDG.png|Soldier preparing to defend the Laser Drill. Trivia *Extinction marks the first appearance of aliens as enemies in the franchise. *Skill points spent in one game do not carry over to the next. Each classes skill set is reset at the start of every game. *The soldier the player plays as will point out when a new alien type is spotted. *While downed, the player is still able to move turrets and the I.M.S.. **When reviving another player, the player can rotate their character while still reviving the downed player. **The player is still able to move while being revived or while repairing the Drill. *If a player dies they will only lose their tactical & lethal equipment. References Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Gametypes